Proven Guilty
by C u r i o u s Music
Summary: Who knew a night of jail could send you to the Naruto World? Not Alice and Renn, two sixteen year old girls. After being thrown into the new world, there is a chance they may screw up the story line. Even our favorite characters.
1. Break Out the Spoons

Cola here!! This is the first story, first chapter and all that jazz we have done! This chapter is written by me. :D Blue and I are taking turns in writing the chapters so next one is done by her only...she is LAZY!!! LAZY LAZY BUM HOBO!!! I still love you hobo bum! Anyways!!! Enjoy this chap and review if you like. Hell, I'm the type that screams if someone alerts it!!

SO READ ON!!!!

* * *

_**Proven Guilty  
Chapter one; Break out the spoons  
Written by; Cola**_

"…I can understand how I got here but…how the hell did you 'disrupt the peace' this time?"

The girl sitting across from the other gave a hyper giggle. "Well…"

* * *

_"HOOOWWWLLLLLL!!!!" The sound echoed into the silent street, waking people up from their sleep at exactly midnight. This had been going on every five minutes for the last half hour. A girl with chin length red hair howled at the full moon that served as her own personal backdrop to shadow her. Fuzzy cat ears stood proudly on her head as she continued to howl and bark until her watch beeped. She was silent._

_The overly large black hoodie she was wearing made it difficult to tell who exactly the girl was as people finally stomped out of their cozy beds and houses with baseball bats and evil looks. Glancing over at the growing mob with her catty green eyes. A smirk forming on her lips before her watch beeped again. Show time._

_"ARF ARF ARF HOOOOWWWLLLLLLLL!!!! BARKBARK BARK YIP YIP!!" She continued to mimic dog after dog even after her watch signaled the timed silence. She could see people calling the police so she was going to use what time she had left. Siren's closing it gave her warning of her doom. Sliding down the ladder in the back yard of her house, she crawled into the window. Pulling the ladder to align with her older brother's perfectly, she threw her hoodie in her closet and crawled into bed. Her mastered skill of falling asleep at any chosen time came in handy once again._

_She was forced awake by two men shaking her. "RAPE!!! OH ME LUCKY CHARMS RAPE!!" They rolled their eyes. "Have you been howling on the roof…again?" The redhead gave a childish pout while shaking her head only to spit her hair out of her mouth a moment later. "Why no sir, of course not sir, anything but that sir." She wiggled her eyebrows at them. The older of the two snorted, use to the girl's antics but the younger, newer recruit blushed softly. "Alice. We know it was you. You're the only one in this neighbor with red hair." "NU-UH! Jason has red hair…only...it's dyed black right now…BUT STILL!" They ignored her plea. Pulling on the cat ears she was still wearing, they dragged her out of her bed and down the stairs. Her older brother snickering until she threatened him with a kick to the knee. Throwing her black hoodie to her daughter, her mother rolled her eyes and waved good night. "Love you mommy!"

* * *

_

Alice; the cat eared redhead smiled sweetly at her best friend to her right, dangling her feet about five inches above the ground on the edge of the bed they were sitting on. Renn just rolled her eyes. Some times she wondered how she got out of the straight jacket. "What is wrong with you Alice?" She shrugged before looking at the taller girl from the corner of her eyes she smirked. "How about you? What did Queeny do?" Renn was silent for a moment.

* * *

_It had been a long night. Working the late shift at the local bar had taken it's toll on the teenaged girl. Waist length black hair pulled into a simple low ponytail swayed softly along with the girl's hips as she carried her uniform bag over her shoulder to the parking lot. She didn't have much patience after being cat called several times in the last five minutes alone. Looking around for her rusty green pick-up truck her father had given her she sighed in relief as she spotted it. Was it just her or was that dent from when Alice kicked it gone? She shrugged it off. Throwing her bag into the back of the truck with a soft thud she pulled the handle to the truck._

_"The hell?" She had left it unlocked. Nasty habit of hers like her father. Mumbling under her breath she pulled out a small hair pin out of her hair and quickly worked through the lock. If anyone asked how she did that she could honestly say Alice and no one would be surprised. Lifting herself to the…sheep skin? Since when did she have sheepskin slip on her seat? Ah whatever. She moved to turn the key. It was missing. "Damnit!" Renn slammed her fists against the steering wheel. She must have left the key in the changing room. Well like hell if she was going back in the bar now!_

_Crawling out of the truck she worked her way to the front and opened the hood. Once again, her best friend's scary strange knowledge of hot-wiring came in handy. Once the engine roared to life, she moved back into the truck and drove out of the parking lot. A sparkling Barbie doll blonde taking the space as soon as she could without damaging her car let alone her nails on the steering wheel. Five miles later the sirens of a cop car appeared. She looked in the rear view mirror. She grit her teeth as she slowed and pulled over. A rather large, over weight man appeared with a cocky look on his face. "Well well well. What do we have here? Speeding? I'm going to need your license and registration ma'am." Not making a sound, not even to breath she pulled her license out and handed it over. Her hand heading to the glove box to get the forms. It took her a few minutes to find them. When did Alice cram things in the glove box again?_

_Handing them over, she waited for the warning or even the ticket so she could go home and sleep. The man cleared his throat. "Ma'am would you mind stepping out of the vehicle?" She raised a eyebrow before doing as told. A moment later she was pushed into the truck and her hands handcuffed. "The hell?!" The man 'Hn'ed her before throwing her to the back of his car without questioning her as to why she was driving the truck of a Miss Elyssa Cruse._

* * *

Alice gave a small snort. Renn glared. Alice snorted again before pitching forward laughing. "Oh my god! S-Seriously?! Bahahaha!" She continued her giggling fit as Renn just sighed. She couldn't be surprised that her best friend for the past seven years was laughing at her. She had never mistaken her truck before. It embarrassing her that she had. It was the sounds of plastic scraping along the dirt floor that caught her attention. With her back to her best friend, Alice was trying to dig a hole with a plastic spoon. Renn stared for a moment.

"Alice…it's going to bre-" Snap. The head of the spoon skipped a foot away innocently as bottom half was still in the small girl's hands. A small pout appearing on pink lips. Knowing that her friend would blow it all out of proportion she took the silver spoon the last person in his cell left behind and chucked it over to her friend. The redhead squealed in delight as she continued with her hole, making progress at last. "Why are you making a hole anyways?" "Dig us to freedom duh." The black haired beauty stared for a moment before snorting. They would be released in the morning but she wasn't going to tell the hyper five foot girl with the strength of five men that. No, she valued her life.

Twenty minutes later, the sounds of dirt being shoved away ceased. "Renn…does the ground normally glow purple?" Said girl raised an eyebrow. "No. Why? Is it?" "Yep. Ohhhh now its green!" Sighing, she picked herself off the bed and walked towards the crouching girl to see what she was talking about. "What do you mean it's glowin-" She cut her own words off by biting her tongue. The ground was glowing. No really it was. Alice stared in amazement before reaching forward. Renn slapped her hand. "Do not touch! It could be poison!" "Or it could be multi-colored GOLD!" "…Gold is gold is only one color sweety. Gold." Alice ignored her, mumbling to herself in third person as she reached again, dodging her friends slapping hand. "Alice must touch."

And she did. Only to have a earthquake appear with the sound of someone laughing at them. Everything went white.


	2. Rude Awakenings

:D Mmkay. Blue here. So, I know that I don't write good. xP And criticism is welcome to me, so bring it!  
I told a lot of people a lot of times that I can't write a good story, or chapter for that matter, even if my life depended on it, yet I try anyway. o.o But anyways. Chapter two~

* * *

**Proven Guilty  
Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings**  
**Written by: Blue**

A groan slipped a black-haired girl's lips as she shifted on the hard ground before she opened her eyes slowly, flinching at the brightness of her surroundings. One of the reasons why she hated mornings, they're too bright. Staring up as she tried to keep awake, she wondered why the ceiling was colored blue. Wait.. Blue!? And since when did the ceiling have giant puffs of clouds on them? Sitting up rather quickly, her hand went straight up to her head and held it in pain from the sudden rush of blood.

"Ow... What the hell?"

Looking around, she seemed to be in a _forest_. Last time she remembers, she was in jail. Blinking a few times, she continued to sit there as her blue hues observed her surroundings. 'Since when... Why… I thoug—Damnit all.' A scowl appeared on her lips as she attempted to recall what had happen beforehand. She remembered being thrown to jail after mistaking someone else's truck as her own. Tch. She wouldn't have done that if it weren't for those drunken perverts that kept insisting that she go home with them. She's _16_ for goodness sake! But... they didn't know that. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to work there in the first place.

She didn't know the reason why she agreed with Alice that she worked there either. That girl had really good persuasive skills. Even without the chainsaws and whatnot. So the next day, they faked an ID and got her to work as the bar's bartender. It was entirely stupid, but she went along with it anyway. Not like she didn't use the money she earned. And watching bar fights were fun too, if you're smart enough to not get caught in the middle of it. Alice joined the madness sometimes. Then it gets even more hilarious to see some old drunken man get judo thrown into a wall by a girl and break his nose in the process.

_Speaking of Alice, where was she?_

Frowning, she laid back on the ground. Too much in so… early in what she's assuming is morning, and glared at the sky. After the whole getting arrested scene, she remembered meeting the hyperactive girl there in jail for 'disrupting the peace'. Then… nothing. Hmm… it's not very unlike her to forget what happened a few moments ago. So she wasn't surprised when she couldn't remember. Though her hurting head probably had helped with her forgetting too. It feels like Alice decided to hit her with a baseball bat and give her yet another concussion. Although funny for many, it was very painful. The girl knew how to hit, believe it or not.

Deciding that she should stand up to further investigate, both her surroundings and her aching body, she stood up slowly. Stretching her sore arms above her head, she lets out a yawn before looking at her arms and legs. Nothing. No bruises, cuts or anything. She was just sore from sleeping on the solid ground. Stupid ground. Why couldn't it be softer? Or why couldn't she have just randomly awake in a more comfortable place? That would've been a lot better.

Tugging on her ponytail, she let her hair loose before tying it up in a neater fashion and dusted herself off before looking around once more, trying to look for some sort of civilization.

_In the middle of the freakin' forest!_

Growling, the girl began to walk even when she was fully aware of her skills in geography. Or lack of anyway.

'_This is great! First, I get arrested. Dad would probably get pissed, and then mom's going to nag me about it and probably take away my car, then ground me. Not only that! I get stuck in who-knows-where, no recollection on how I got here in the first place, or where Alice is!'  
_

* * *

While the black-haired girl continued on her mini-rant in her head, stuck in the middle of the forest in who-knows-where. Her best friend laid comfortably in a bed, sleeping.

Whose bed you ask?

None other than the Kazekage's of course. And if you begin to complain and ask if he even have one because of the fact that he's insomniac. Of course he does. What kind of self-respecting person _wouldn't _lie down?

Her slumber was cut short though, because Gaara's brother came knocking on his door. Probably going to ask for another day off. But what he didn't realize, is that it was noon. And his brother was already in his office, working.

Opening the door to the youngest of the three siblings, the puppeteer spotted a person on the bed with red locks, sleeping peacefully. Save for a few grumbles and murmurs.

Kankurou, being him, momentarily forgot that Gaara _doesn't_ sleep and walked towards the bed to shake the sleeping figure.

"Oi… Gaara!"

A soft groan was heard from the figure, and the brunette thought it was a little too feminine to be his brother, so he turned the sleeping girl and blinked a few times. His brain that his sister insulted too many times in the past finally registered that it was _not_ his brother but another redheaded girl.

A few ideas crossed the puppeteer's mind, most of them made him grin. "Gaara, you sly dog." Despite how peaceful the girl looked, he continued to try and wake the girl up, only to result in getting his hand bitten by the redhead.

"OW!"

"OH MY GOD! FISHSTICKS, WHERE?!"

Blinking innocently, the girl looked up at the puppeteer as he clutched his bleeding hand before tilting her head slightly to the side and looked around, then back at the male before screaming. "I'm being kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?! You're the one who's laying on my brother's bed and bit me!"

"… Your brother?"

Giving her a confused look, he pointed at the girl on the bed before speaking up once more. "Yeah! I thought you two were… you know… dating?"

"Why would I date someone that kidnapped me?"

"So… you're not dating?"

"Who said we were?"

"I just assumed that… since… you—Ah forget it." His brain had failed him once more, seeing how he can't come up with a retort to a girl who seemed younger than him. "How did you get here anyway?"

Deciding to be a smartass, she shrugged. "A magical leprechaun decided to steal my lucky charms so I followed it here."

Just as she said that, a blonde walked into the room, eyeing the two curiously before she spoke. Watching as her brother grip on his bleeding hand and the girl sitting up on her youngest brother's bed. "…Do I want to know?"

As if the Wind Mistress didn't speak, the redhead started singing.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan~_

This made the blonde look at her brother, seeing how the girl practically ignored her and started singing a song. "…What is she doing?"

"… I don't know. I think she's insane. She bit me! See!?" He lifts up his injured hand to show it to his sister, whom merely smirked at him.

…_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tusch on the catwalk…_

"You got outsmarted by a little girl?"

"No! I was trying to wake her up, then she bit me!" Tsk tsk. As if he hasn't learned a thing or two before when he had tried to do the same to his older sibling. He'd be lucky if he only had a broken arm or a dislocated shoulder.

But, Temari being the logical one here, decided to pinch her brother's ear and pull him towards her, earning a groan of pain from the puppeteer. "Listen, I have some other things to attend to. I only came here because Gaara was looking for you. So, go to him and bring that girl with you. That way, we could decide on what to do with her."

Alice finally finished her little singing and looked up at the two with her emerald eyes, blinking innocently at the two as she did. "Is it breakfast time?"  


* * *

:D Up next is Cola's turn for chapter three~  
xD I'm so glad that I'm done. She might've killed me if I didn't at least try.  
-gives Cola a thumbs up-  
There ya go. Now you have no reason to kill me. 'Til chapter four anyway.


	3. Honestly, are you surprised

Cola here~ This is the third chappie I am happy to say!! :D If you have read this far...I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
Anyways, I hope you like this!! Feedback would make me smile alot!! :D Monkey's of Evil Plants love you too!!!

* * *

**Proven Guilty  
Chapter 3; Honestly, are you surprised?  
Written by; Cola!!!**

No breakfast.

Hell no food at all!!

Alice grumbled as she walked along with the now bandaged Kankuro and the impatient Temari. Why was Temari impatient when Alice was going at slug speed? She wondered in the empty land she called a head. Alice wondered even more so since Renn also got prissy about such small trivial things. For the eleventh time in the past two minutes the blonde girl sighed in annoyance. Really! She should meet Renn! With all their sighing and frowning they would get along well!! The redheaded girl failed to notice her best friend wasn't around.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please mommy?"

"NO- MOMMY?! I'M A MAN!!! PURE MAN!!!" Temari snorted at this as Alice giggled. The mad Kankuro glared, but didn't dare try to harass either about his 'Man Power' since he knew from past experience, Temari was violent and this little girl…was just scary. She looked like his younger brother in almost always other then her lack of height, her slightly greener eyes, and the always constant smile. The smile was one of the things that scared the black-cladded man.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alice groaning and proceeding to fall face first into the floor clutching her stomach. "Sooooo hungry….." Temari rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics. "If you can whine about being hungry, you can walk. After we find out your not a spy or anything you can eat as much as you like." Green eyes snapped open and gleamed happily. The look scared poor Kankuro. "Really?! As much as I like?!" Temari nodded, not knowing of the trouble she just caused. Quickly jumping to her feet with the speed only ninjas have, she pulled the two down the hall and to the large wooden door that kept Alice from her free all-you-can-eat meal.

Not two seconds later, the ANBU that had just finished speaking (and wetting his pants) with the young Kazekage opened the door, making it so Alice didn't even have to pause her running to kick it down. Besides, kicking down someone's door before knowing them was considered rude in many plays. Except Canada. "Thanks person!" She called out before dragging the older and much larger ninja's behind her into the room. The door was promptly closed by a stunned man.

Lifting his head from the twin towers of paperwork that stood on his desk, the Kazekage glared at his older siblings and the unknown girl. "…What is it?" Alice smiled. Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow. "I'm here to prove I'm not a spy and to get my breakfast!" Kankuro coughed into his fist after pulling himself out of the girl's surprisingly strong grip. "It's noon." Alice's bright, cheerful, almost painful looking smile disappeared for a moment. "…Lunch then." The smile returned at full speed. Gaara's attention drifted from the short girl to his older sister, looking back at the girl curiously after a moment. "…Who is she? Why is she here?" These questions caused a nervous, almost frightful laugh from the two.

"Well…"

"You see…"

"We don't really know who she is…"

"But she bit me!"

"And Kankuro found her sleeping in your room…your bed precisely…"

"And she bit me!"

"So…we don't really know…"

"Did I mention she BIT ME?!" Alice smiled and waved. Staying silent for a few moments, Gaara turned back to Alice and tried to see if his frowning glare scared her at all. It didn't work. In fact she giggled. "You look like a pissed off badger!"

A surprised look appeared on Gaara's face. Badger? She was comparing him to a badger? That was when Alice remembered something that Temari had said. Pointing a finger at the Kazekage she yelled. Loudly.

"YOU!!!"

Again, raised eyebrows from everyone in the room. "You're the Leprechaun that stole my freakin' Lucky Charms!! Imma go gangsta on you know!!" She coughed into her fist. "Yo yo yo homie where is the L charms little dude leprechaun dude....yo…"

The trio stared at the redheaded girl for a full minute as she tried to lean against thin air without falling backwards. She wasn't do to well at it. Gaara finally spoke, ignoring what she had said previously.

"Who are you?" Alice grinned, standing normally again. "Bob Saget baby." Temari choked on her spit along with Kankuro as Gaara stared. Did she…seriously just call him…Baby? And who the hell is Bob Saget? Gaara doubted that was this girl's real name. And now he was determined to find out what it was.

"What is your name?"

"Snapple."

"What…is your…name?"

"Aquafina."

"…I'll ask one more time…What is your name?"

"…God."

* * *

"Damn you trees!"

Screaming at inanimate objects wasn't helping. Renn noticed this as the circle of tree's she had started in mocked her again. She had for the past three hours been trying to find her way out but ended up back in the same area. How did she know? There was a imprint of her butt in some mud from when she tried to kick a rock out of frustration and fell. Her thoughts moved back to her best friend.

For all she knew the girl was alone in the ocean, no where near shore with man-eating sharks. Okay...be realistic Renn. Alice would beat up the sharks with all her karate, Judo talent and some how manage to find a island. The girl had the most amazing thing of luck she had ever seen. It was frightening but that was Alice for you. Shaking her head from thoughts of the short redhead she had known since Kindergarten she sighed. She needed to focus at the task at hand. Getting out of this forest.

Suddenly, a idea came to her. Go back the way you came. Okay sure it had stupidity written all over it in hard-on red(yes that is a color folks) and it had Alice's name on it too but it may work! It had to or she would go crazy. Sighing again, she turned a complete one-eighty and marched on. Not five minutes past and the tree line thinned out. Could it be? Was it possible? Was she getting her hopes up for nothing? The last of the trees fell away and showed a road. Renn let out a squeal of joy. A road! That meant there were people! Somewhere! Hopefully not over a rainbow! Taking a deep breath, Renn realized a problem. Which way should she go? Left or right?

Renn groaned at the decision she had to make. She normally would be the one to make a decision quickly and go that way but she did not want to go down a road that lead to nothing. That's when another Alice-induced idea appeared. Climb a tree and try to see a town. Only…she couldn't climb tree's.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked up at the Pine on her right, the branches teasing her inability to simply climb up to the top. Setting a firm frown on her face, she took hold of a thin, yet sturdy looking branch and pulled her foot to the one below it, also thin. Snap. It wasn't even one of those snap then wait before falling as you realize what was happening type of things. It was a Snap. Your on the ground. She groaned softly as she rubbed at her sore rear end. She glared out at the tree.

Growling in her head she took hold of another branch and pushed herself up. She continued this twice before the Snap appeared. This was the one that let you realize what was happening. She fell.

"DAMNIT!! No more trees!!" She yelled out to no one before pushing herself up and storming down the right side of the road. For twenty full minutes she continued this fast, angry marching before slowly, the pain in her body from sleeping on the ground earlier to falling so many times started to get to her. Renn paused at a large boulder before moving and sitting on the top of it then laying down. Five minutes of rest wouldn't hurt would it? Five minutes…

Five minutes turned into three hours until rain started to pelt her. Fast and hard. She bolted from the boulder and took off down the road without a thought as her slick black hair stuck to her head and tank-top. Curse words strung together into one large word ran through her mind. Finally her luck went up a bit as a light appeared. "Oh thank God!!" Alice sneezed. Anyways, the light grew closer and closer as if it was coming towards her as well as her towards it.

"Hey!" Okay that was not Renn's voice! It was deeper. Lazier. Drawn out. Sexy. Renn stopped running as the now slightly noticeable figure carrying the light; a lamp continued on. "Hey you!" Renn's voice was gone. "Are you deaf?" The voice was now at Renn's ears, a tall figure in a dark green vest appearing. She couldn't see a face. But the voice was good enough for her. "Hey! What the hell are you thinking- Hey who are you? Shit never mind. Come on, the village is just over here." Renn followed without a word.


	4. Why, God, Why?

After... a few months of getting nagged about writing the chapter, and being lazy, Blue has finally finished! -cheers-  
8)

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Why God, Why?!  
**Written by:** Blue. -waves-

She didn't even know where she was going.

Neither does she know who the hell she was following, but she went with him anyway. She frowned, what ever happened to "Don't talk to strangers"?

Then again, she technically wasn't talking to him. She was following him. So… there must be some sort of exception to that, right?

At least he was leading her to civilization, sweet, sweet civilization. Renn couldn't remember the last time she was actually _delighted _to see people.

The brunette looked around the place as they passed through two enormous wooden gates. She spotted two people guarding the said gates, wearing the same outfit as the person she was following; maybe it was some sort of uniform here? She had to resist a chuckle there. _Dorks_.

But she wasn't one to talk. She had to wear a uniform to work too. '_You just __had__ to remember that, didn't you?_ '

Talking to her mind was probably one of the things she had picked up from Alice. Only Alice thinks out loud, and gets into arguing with her thoughts. Amusing as it is, she had to stop her eventually since people start staring.

"Hey."

He rewarded her with silence, the female could feel the anger rising from being ignored and tried again.

"You! Person!"

Her eye twitched from annoyance, he was obviously intentionally tuning her out now. What ever happened to hospitality? Chivalry? Oh, right. They both died out centuries ago. Especially with men.

"Pineapple head!"

That finally caught the male's attention as he turned around irritably to face the female once more.

"What?"

"… Hi?"

She would've snickered if it wasn't for the vein on his forehead that she could see from here, in the dimly lit streets.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"You didn't know… but you're following me?" That was probably more of a statement, than it was a question. Thanks for making her feel like an idiot once more.

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Smartass.

With a sigh of annoyance, he rubbed his temples and turned on his heel before stuffing his hands in his pockets, continuing on his pace as he was doing a few minutes ago.

"You didn't even answer me!"

"I didn't feel like explaining the obvious."

"That sentence would've been more useful if you would've just told me."

"Hn."

Giving up, the girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. She'll make him suffer for it later on.

It wasn't long until they reached a compound with identical houses lining the streets, all of which had the last name 'Nara' engraved onto the gates. It made the female blink, what kind of place have all of their relatives living all in the same place? She wouldn't like it at all. Most of her cousins creeped her out a little. They were too girly for her own good.

Her blue optics scanned the rows of houses, wondering where they were going until he finally turned to enter one of them, only to be greeted by an older lady with brown hair. She immidiately assumed that she was the mother because of her look when she the drenched male, the fact that she was wearing an apron while she was outside gave her another clue too.

"Nara Shikamaru, where have you been, exactly?! Your father and I specifically told you to come home by sun down. And why are you drenched?! You're going to catch a cold! And don't you _dare_ walk into the house all muddy like that! Why I never--" Her long rant made a sudden halt, as her hues spotted the figure beside her son. "...Shikamaru, dear, who's the girl?"

He shrugged in response, irritating his mother even further at the process as the girl beside him waved timidly at the terrifying woman. Talk about scary.

"Don't you dare shrug at me! You have a mouth, use it! And why didn't you tell us we have a guest?! Now I haven't had enough time to prepare for our guest!"

As if there was a cue, she immediately changed her persona and turned to their guest with a warm smile as she extended her hand out. "I'm sorry about that dear, I don't know what has gotten into my son. I'm Nara Yoshino."

Hesitatingly, she reached over and shook the hand of the mood swingy woman and introduced herself. "I'm Renn."

Nodding, the older woman then opens the front door to their house and ushers her in before glaring at Shikamaru, who merely sighed and walked past her, making sure he had wiped his feet off of the mat before walking in. No sense making the woman angrier.

"Shikamaru, go get your guest towels. Now."

The black-haired girl watched in amusment as the male grumbled, walking towards the closet in a hallway to look for the towels he was asked to grab.

"So, Renn... was it?" A nod. She had a feeling that she's going to need to answer in short, and to the point answers now since it feels like she's being interrogated by the woman. "How do you know Shikamaru?"

As tempting as it was to tell his mother that he picked her up in a bar, she decided not to since the temper of the woman scared her earlier."Oh, well... I was lost in the forest, and he was the one who found me by the gates, and brought me here."

Seemingly satisfied by the answer, the temperamental mother turned towards the kitchen to prepare a quick supper for the two.

"Troublesome woman."

"Eh?" Renn turned, to face the source of the voice. Which just turns out to be Shikamaru with a towel on his outstretched hand, changed into dry clothes.

"Here. The bathroom's down the hall, second door to your right. I'll ask mom to bring something for you to change in. She'll probably bite my head off if I didn't ask you to change into something dry."

"Uh... right."

Taking the towel, she headed towards the direction she was told and closed the bathroom door; greatful that they had a tub. '_Finally! I can get cleaned off.'_

Twisting the faucets, the girl adjusted the temperature of the water before slipping out of the cold and muddy clothing that she wore and set it on the counter before sliding into the warm tub. It was nice that she met someone who was hospitable enough to let her stay, but she needs to find a way to get back somehow.

This is gonna be a _long_ day…

* * *

"Lick my foot, for I am GOD!"

For probably the fifty-second and a half time, the Sand Siblings wondered if there was some sort of mental hospital nearby that was missing a patient.

Gaara, for the most part, was curious about where the girl had come from and annoyed at the same time from not being able to do a proper interrogation.

Kankurou was still complaining about his hand getting bit, and how controlling his puppets would take more effort now.

Temari just wanted to get out, and go _far_ away from the place as possible.

The girl finally stopped her rant and looked at the siblings rather innocently. "Can I get my lunch now?"

Thinking that the female had finally calmed down, the Kazekage asked, again. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Chocotaco."

The two older siblings turned towards the youngest, trying to see if he was about to explode on them from irritation. Hopefully not. It would've been a mess if he did.

"You're not getting lunch unless you tell me your _real_ name."

Pouting, the redheaded female considered the threat, weighing her options, until she finally began to argue with her mind.

"No! I don't want Fruity Pebbles damnit! I want my Lucky Charms! LUCKY CHARMS YOU IDIOT!"

Feeling the weight of the three staring at her outbursts once more, she turned to them.

"…What...? The idiot said I wanted Fruity Pebbles!"

Temari rose her brow, wanting to point out the obvious as she retorted against the younger girl. "No one said you wanted… um... Fruity Pebbles."

Rolling her eyes, she answered back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh! My brain did. It said I wanted to pour Full Throttle on it, too! Well. I do, but not on Fruity Pebbles. That's gross. It tastes better on Lucky Charms."

Feeling as if she had something urgent to do outside, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. "Okay then...? I'm out."

Right after the oldest female walked out of the room, the brunette puppeteer followed suit and dashed out to run after her. "Temari! Don't leave me here with these mania—I mean... redheads! Who knows what they'd do to me?! The other already bit me!"

Leaving the two short redheads behind, one looked at the other with a big grin as she spoke. "So… about lunch. I want Full Throttle, ham, pickles, tacos, Chinese food, piñatas, nachos, hamburgers, cheese, chips, ramen, Pepsi, spaghetti, bologna, pizza, gummy worms, chocolate, chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, soda, peanuts, sandwiches, subs, sushi, corn soufflé, turkey, fried chicken, pie, ravioli, roasted duck, skittles, Twix, starbursts, hot cheetos, macaroni and cheese, and everything on this menu!" Pulling out a piece of paper out of nowhere, she puts it in front of the Kazekage's face and waved it, making the male wonder where the hell she had managed to pull out that piece of paper out of nowhere.

"Well?!" Looking at the male expectantly, the hungry female grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Please tell me you have all those!"

Raising a nonexistent eyebrow, the male hasn't even heard of half of the things she had listed and shook his head, not knowing what he had done to the female.

Dramatically, the female drops to her knees and raised her fist towards the ceiling. "NOOOOO!!!!! WHY GOD, WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!"

There, Gaara had then concluded that females are weird. And as if it wasn't enough, the younger girl immediately recovered and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the office and headed towards the hallway where she began to guess the directions towards the kitchen.

"Must... Find... Food!"

Taking one last turn, the girl spotted the kitchen and gleefully dashed towards the refridgerator. Gaara forgotten by the gaping door.

"FOOD!"

Rummaging through the food, she pulled out the ham they had and bit out of it.

"Kankurou wouldn't appreciate it if you ate his ha--"

As if on cue, the already open door was tried to kicked open by the said male. "Who ate my ham?!" His eyes spotted the red-headed girl by the fridge, with barely any ham left while she continued to chew. "You... girl... YOU! You ate my ham! Why?! Why would you do that?!"

Shrugging, the female took the last bite out of the meat before grinning at the puppeteer. "Cause it tastes yummy. Got more?"

Pouting, the brunette male shook his head before getting knocked down by his sister from behind, who was threateningly holding up an iron fan on her hand, making Alice giggle at the scene.

"How dare you randomly leave me while I was talking!"

Writhing on the ground, the male clutched his head in pain as he whined. "But... but... she's eating my ham!"

"I don't care if your ham's all gone! I was _talking_ to you!"

Teary-eyed. "Neechan's mean."

Deciding that now was the right time to interrupt, the young Kazekage turned towards his quarrelling siblings before speaking. "Temari, I'm sending you on a mission to Konoha. Bring this girl with you and ask them if they know who she is. Kankurou, you send a messenger and inform them that Temari would be in Konoha in a week."

"What?!" "HA!"

"Why do I have to be stuck with her? For a week!"

"No one's going to eat my ham anymore!"

"A week!"

"Ham!"

"Shut up!" Rubbing his temples, he used his free hand and pointed at the door. "Go. Now."

Grumbling, Temari headed out the door and walked towards her room to prepare her pack to set out. Kankurou happily walked out, humming under his breath for having the easier job for once.

By the time the Kazekage turned back towards the red-headed guest, the fridge, cabinets, and cookie jars were raided, emptied, and littered.

* * *

Tada. :D


End file.
